Could it happen again?
by kikki2696
Summary: Angel was in love with Paul and Paul loved her. That is until she ends up in a parallel universe where none in the pack knows her and Paul has imprinted on Jacob's sister Rachel Black. How will she get back, and can she find her happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

_**I am thinking of writing this fanfiction, but I am not so sure… I want to write a fanfiction that I can finish, so I have an idea. If you want me to continue please comment and then if I get at least two comments then I will update and continue, if not I will sill write, but it will take some time before I update. I still have to write on my other story, but lately I have been so into twilight that I think I will give it a chance. SO if you like this story idea, PLEASE comment and like. 3 Love you all.**_

I was running through the woods, trying to get away from a bloodsucker. I wanted to scream or shout out for Paul, but I was too out of breath. I knew that if the bloodsucker wanted to he could have killed me moments before, but he was one of those sick bastard that liked to play with their prey.

I wished with all my being that at least one in the pack found me before it was too late. I wanted Paul, I wanted him to save me and tell me it was all a bad dream. At the beginning I was trying to find my way to Emily's house, but after running I had lost my direction and was now heading in the opposite way.

If I was going to die, I was going to die fighting with all my might.

How I ended up in this mess, you ask? I truly don't know myself. One moment I was driving and the next running for my life. I don't even remember where I was driving to or even from. Usually vampires and other supernatural beings stayed away from me, so this whole being hunted down by a bloodsucker thing came as a shock to me. Ever since I was a little girl, animals have always loved me. I was even raise by a bear for a whole week when I was ten, and all because I walked into the woods while following a butterfly. Supernatural beings like vampires, ghosts, werewolves and even shape shifters stayed away; if it wasn't for Paul imprinting on me, they would have stayed as far away from me as possible. It wasn't because of my personality they would have stayed away, but the same reason as all the others; my aura is simply dominating or scary.

I would say it's like being an alpha, but more in a sweet and caring way. Gosh, here I am running for my life while explaining why supernatural beings stay away while animals have a protective nature over me.

I so do not regret taking up running when I became a fan of 'Doctor Who'. I am pretty sure that if I hadn't I would have passed out a long time ago. I kept running even though I felt like I couldn't breathe.

One moment the only noise you could hear was my foot steps and my heavy breathing. The next thing I knew I was falling before everything went black. WHERE Is MY WOLF WHEN I NEED HIM?

_**So what do you all think? Good, Bad? Please leave a comment below to let me know if I should continue? **_


	2. Chapter INFO!

SO I am having a little problem with how to write the packs reaction to Aang. Once I know how they will react I will post chapter 2. Until then please comment and if you have any ideas to the story, then tell me.

**Info: So Angel is originally from another dimension where the Cullen's are different from the original story, Bella is also different in Angel's dimension. In Angels dimension Leah, Seth and Embry has imprinted, while Quill and Jacob didn't imprint on Claire and Renesmee. **


	3. Chapter 2 Stranger Danger!

_**When I started to write this chapter, I had to read up on Paul's background. There might be some misspelling and some wrong information, but I will try my best. In this story Paul was a player before he became a wolf, and met Angel/ Aang. (Aang is her nickname. ;) I liked it so I thought why not?) If there is any questions don't hesitate to send me a PM or comment. **_

When I finally woke up again, I could feel my head pounding. I did not know where I was and the vampire for all I know could be hiding behind a bush waiting for me to start running again. I slowly got up from the ground and started walking, while looking everywhere for the vampire. After a while I begun to walk towards Emily's house, or at least where I thought her house was. For the first time I felt lost, it was like everything I once knew was gone.

Once I saw the house I started running, wanting a hug from Paul and Emily's home cooking. My dark brown hair was covered in dirt, leaves and pine needles from the ground. My clothes were scratched up and full of sweat and dirt from running. The only part of me that didn't hurt had to be my ears, but they soon would be hurting too once I tell the pack what had happened.

Once I burst through the door my eyes landed on Paul, the next thing that happened was that I tackled him to the ground while letting my tears fall freely. With me being tiny compared to Paul, all my tackling to the ground did was make him take a step back while I hanged from his neck.

It took me a while to figure out that Paul wasn't hugging me back and the room being quiet, so I let myself fall to the floor with my hand on Paul's chest. The first thing I saw when I looked up at Paul was his green aura. Paul normally had a happy yellow aura around him, so the green aura came as a sock. It was such a shock that I instantly backed away and looked around me. Everyone in the room was staring at me, and everyone in the room had different color on their aura, everyone except me and Emily.

"Who are you?" Sam said, while pushing Emily behind him.

"Another one Paul? Seriously!? Though she is cute, once Jake hears about this, he's going to be so pissed off. " This time it was Embry speaking up.

"Embry what are you talking about and Sam what do you mean 'Who are you?' It's me… Angel?" I took more steps back. These were not the guys I had come to know. At first I thought it was all a joke, but once I realized that it was Sam who asked, I was becoming more and more afraid.

Who were these guys, and where are my wolf brothers?

**I know it's short, but I will try to make the chapters longer. (I hate it when it happens, and now I am the one doing it. Haha!) **

**Thank you for reading! 3**


End file.
